Sifflements
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: C'est lors d'une sortie organisée par l'orphelinat que le jeune Tom Riddle va avoir confirmation de ses étranges dons, et même en découvrir d'autres... Légers spoilers Tome VI. OneShot.


**Sifflements**

**

* * *

**

Tom Marvolo Riddle s'ennuyait fermement. Cette sortie organisée par l'orphelinat était si parfaitement _inintéressante_… Il fermait la marche en suivant le pas d'un autre jeune garçonqu'il détestait tout particulièrement, et ce parce qu'il possédait le même prénom que lui : Tom. Il fixait d'un regard hautain et amusé les pas hésitants de son prédécesseur, qui trébuchait et peinait pour conserver l'équilibre sur le chemin tortueux, inégal, rocailleux, semé de diverses embûches et bordé d'une haute herbe drue et sauvage. Puis une lueur mauvaise traversa le regard du jeune Tom Riddle ; il fixa pendant un moment les chaussures poussiéreuses de Tom Scotts, tout en conservant une démarche aisée et altière, puis…

« Aaah !… » cria Scotts en s'écroulant subitement au sol, sans raison apparente.

Tom éclata d'un rire froid et haut en contemplant avec mépris son camarade commencer à pleurer en fixant son genou qui s'était mis à saigner ; Mrs Cole apparut rapidement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle sévèrement en regardant Riddle, comme si elle savait qu'il était le responsable de ce qui venait de se passer.

Celui-ci regarda Scotts avec une légère moue de dégoût, tandis qu'une deuxième adulte les rejoignait pour s'enquérir de ce qui était arrivé, puis il leva la tête vers Mrs Cole, qui paraissait en colère, la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre avec morgue :

« Est-ce ma faute s'il ne sait pas marcher convenablement ? »

Il jeta un regard à l'adulte qui aidait Scotts à se lever et renifla. Puis il sentit que Mrs Cole avait empoigné fermements on bras droit et le serrait. Tout se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair ; il sentit quelque chose passer dans son bras, Mrs Cole poussa un cri de douleur comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique, et celle-ci le regarda, choquée, tandis que Tom essayait de dissimuler un sourire triomphant. Bien fait pour elle, pensa-t-il ; comment osait-elle le toucher ? Son attention fut subitement détournée par l'apparition dans l'herbe d'un serpent, derrière Mrs Cole. Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose, comme un murmure ou un sifflement, mais il ne réussit pas à comprendre qui avait parlé ; puis le serpent avait disparu et Mrs Cole le fixait de nouveau d'un regard qui ne signifiait rien de bon, mais que Tom ignora superbement. Qu'avait-il à craindre de cette femme ? N'était-il pas… _spécial_ ?

Finalement, Mrs Cole s'en alla sans un mot voir comment allait Scotts. Tom reporta son attention sur l'herbe, espérant apercevoir de nouveau le serpent, mais il fut déçu.

« Suivez-moi. » fit Mrs Cole d'une voix forte, et tous les orphelins reprirent leur pénible ascension vers le lieu où ils devaient pique-niquer. Tom Riddle remarqua avec amusement que Scotts s'était mis juste derrière Mrs Cole ; ce minable avait eu peur, comme tous les autres. Tom aimait faire peur aux autres enfants. Et il y parvenait sans peine, grâce à ses petits… _talents_.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mrs Cole fit un signal d'arrêt ; ils étaient arrivés au sommet de la large colline. Tom s'assit dans l'herbe, à l'écart des autres enfants, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, pendant que les autres restaient au soleil et se regroupaient autour des deux adultes pour qu'on leur délivre leurs repas.

« Tom ! » appela Mrs Cole d'un ton sans réplique.

Les yeux de Tom flamboyèrent, et il resta assis quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide en maudissant intérieurement cette femme qu'il détestait cordialement. Puis il se leva et alla d'une démarche assurée chercher son repas. Comme si ça lui importait ! Il retourna s'asseoir sous l'arbre, s'écartant ostensiblement et délaissant de même sa nourriture. Il balaya les hautes herbes du regard. Où était ce serpent ? Qui avait murmuré comme ça ? Tom était certain que la cause du murmure se cachait quelque part. Mais où ?

Tom était le seul à s'être isolé ; tous les autres étaient par groupes de 4 ou 5, mais il se désintéressa totalement d'eux. Qui étaient-ils ? Des gens faibles, des personnes inférieures, négligeables, méprisables… Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il était unique. Il était le seul à avoir… Cette chose. Ce _pouvoir_… Il ne savait pas encore bien ce que c'était, mais il apprenait à le maîtriser plus chaque jour. Il pouvait faire plein de choses avec. Il était capable de faire bouger des choses sans les toucher. Il pouvait effrayer les autres enfants. Il parvenait même à les faire tomber ou à les pousser sans les toucher ; il pouvait leur faire mal.

Il porta son attention sur une feuille tombée, juste devant lui. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Les traits de son visage se figèrent, signe qu'il se concentrait… Il pointa lentement la main vers la feuille…

« Eh, Tom ! »

Tom fit soudainement volte-face, le regard flamboyant, submergé par l'agacement d'avoir été ainsi interrompu ; le jeune garçon qui l'avait dérangé fut soudain projeté dans les airs et retomba avec force quelques mètres plus loin. Tom regarda avec des yeux ronds la scène, alors que tout le monde observait, interdit, le garçon geindre et gémir, couché dans l'herbe. Mrs Cole et Mrs Pitt se levèrent d'un bond et coururent vers le jeune garçon, Eric, qui pleurait en se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Tom, lui, regardait ses mains aux longs doigts pâles avec ravissement, ses yeux écarquillés, avec un sourire sauvage et une joie secrète et féroce.

Il avait du _pouvoir_.

Mais cet instant de contemplation heureuse fut brutalement interrompu ; une ombre qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'arbre se dressa devant lui. Il releva la tête à contrecœur. Mrs Cole se tenait devant lui.

« Explications ? » demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer. » répondit sèchement Tom.

Il aperçut derrière Mrs Cole que les autres enfants lui lançaient des regards méfiants, voire noirs ; mais c'était la terreur qui perçait le plus dans leur attitude. Il eut un sourire de supériorité. Mrs Cole se retourna pour jeter un regard aux autres enfants, mais ceux-ci avaient déjà détourné le regard et avaient reporté leur attention angoissée vers Eric.

« Je crois bien que si, au contraire. » répliqua Mrs Cole. « D'abord Tom… »

Une lueur courroucé traversa les yeux de Tom Riddle.

« … puis Eric. Je veux… » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant et en se penchant imperceptiblement, « que tu arrêtes… _ça_. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » nia Tom avec une indifférence froide.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » martela Tom.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les yeux perçants de Mrs Cole rencontrèrent les yeux noirs de Tom ; les deux jetaient des éclairs. Puis la lueur de colère disparut soudainement des yeux de Tom pour être remplacée par un regard dénué de tout sentiment.

« Oui, Madame. » acquiesça-t-il d'une voix incolore.

On aurait vainement cherché toute trace d'émotion sur son visage.

Mrs Cole le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis elle se redressa, se détourna et alla droit vers le lieu de l'incident.

Alors les beaux traits de Tom se fissurèrent en une horrible grimace de dégoût, de rage et de haine mêlés ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et jetèrent des éclairs de rage silencieux tels autant de promesses de vengeance et de châtiment ; il posa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre en fixant avec mépris et colère la silhouette de Mrs Cole.

L'ombre de l'arbre s'accrut imperceptiblement.

Tom entendait d'ici Eric gémir. Ne pouvait-il se taire ? Ne pouvait-il…

Un bruit dans l'herbe : un sifflement. Tom se retourna vivement, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Il vit le serpent qu'il avait aperçu tout à l'heure ; il était totalement certain qu'il s'agissait du même. Le serpent _venait vers lui_… Tom n'éprouvait aucune peur ; bien au contraire, son visage semblait s'être illuminé. Il approcha lui aussi du petit serpent, puis s'agenouilla. L'animal redressa sa tête reptilienne et darda ses yeux sans paupière droits dans ceux de Tom, dans lesquels un feu semblait s'être subitement allumé.

« Salut. » siffla le serpent.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent encore plus ; ses traits se déformèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, ce fut une joie sauvage qui les dénatura, ornant également ces yeux d'un flamboiement qui le rendait moins humain.

« Je te comprends ! » répondit Tom en tordant étrangement sa bouche — et quiconque aurait été à proximité n'aurait pas entendu une voix humaine mais une suite de sifflements étranges et inquiétants, rendus frénétiques par l'excitation que ressentait Tom à l'idée de…

_Parler à un serpent._

« Évidemment que tu me comprends ! » répliqua le serpent, quelque peu moqueur. « Nous les serpents savons repérer les gens comme toi. »

« Les gens comme moi ? » demanda Tom, et la lueur dans ses yeux flamboya à nouveau férocement, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de manière effrénée.

« Les gens qui parlent aux serpents. » répondit le reptile d'un ton évident. « C'est une chose rare. »

_Et précieuse_, pensa Tom.

« Ah, voici ma famille… » fit le serpent.

Il y eut du mouvement dans les herbes, tandis que les yeux de Tom exprimaient maintenant un sentiment plus calme, plus posé, maintenant que l'effet de la surprise était passé et qu'il se rendait compte du pouvoir qu'il possédait… Un pouvoir qu'il allait exploiter… Un avantage certain sur les autres...

Deux autres serpents, d'une taille légèrement inférieure au premier, rejoignirent celui-ci. Ils saluèrent Tom qui hocha la tête.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda le premier serpent.

« Tom. »

Le serpent parut s'apercevoir que Tom avait révélé son nom à contrecœur. Il demanda pourtant :

« Ton nom complet ? Les humains donnent plusieurs noms aux leurs… »

« Tom Marvolo Riddle. » fit celui-ci, légèrement agacé.

« Tu as bien dit "Riddle" ?… »

« Oui. » répondit celui-ci, et une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans ses yeux. Le serpent connaissait-il d'autres gens comme lui ?

« Ça me dit quelque chose… Mais je ne me souviens plus très bien… Il faudra que je demande aux autres. Parler aux serpents est un don rare, très rare… Sais-tu que Salazar Serpentard lui-même parlait à mes ancêtres ? »

_Salazar Serpentard._ Le mot sonna triomphalement aux oreilles de Tom Riddle ; il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, ni quand il avait vécu, mais la même joie animale revint en lui. Il renifla de contentement en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. _Salazar Serpentard. _Un vent qui n'avait rien à avoir avec le temps calme et beau s'éleva soudainement et fit légèrement se coucher l'herbe autour de Tom, dont les cheveux s'agitèrent sous l'effet de ce courant d'air.

« Qui était Salazar Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il vivement.

« C'était un s… »

« Tom ! Tom ! »

Tom fit volte-face avec une expression meurtrière.

« On s'en va ! »

Il fit un signe impérieux d'impatience et se retourna pour interroger le serpent ; il fallait qu'il sache, il devait savoir, il voulait que ce serpent lui dise qui était Salazar Serpentard, c'était de la plus haute importance, c'était primordial, il fallait que…

_Il n'était plus là._

Le serpent n'était plus là !

Tom parcourut quelques pas dans l'herbe, scrutant le sol, regardant partout où il pouvait trouver la trace du serpent ; il avait le comportement agité et frénétique de quelqu'un qui venait de perdre quelque chose auquel il tenait ardemment.

« Tom ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » fit une voix féminine.

Tom l'ignora totalement ; ses yeux s'étaient arrondis, ses traits avaient perdu leur beauté et ne détonaient plus qu'une sorte de folie momentanée : l'égarement passager de celui qui vient de perdre une chose précieuse.

« Tom… Il faut partir… »

Avec un dernier regard à ce lieu, Tom se détourna vivement, passa devant Mrs Pitt sans même lui adresser la parole ou un regard puis rejoignit à grands pas rageurs ses camarades, les pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit…

Il pouvait parler aux serpents. Il avait du pouvoir sur les choses, et même les gens… Une lueur farouche traversa son regard ; il était supérieur à tous ces enfants, à tous ces adultes. Il était unique. Il était spécial. Il était plus puissant qu'eux. Ils avaient peur de lui. Ils le redoutaient. Il les terrifiait. Il contempla pensivement ses mains en marchant. Ses mains recelaient du pouvoir… Un pouvoir qu'il utiliserait un jour, un pouvoir qu'il maîtriserait, un pouvoir dont il se servirait, un pouvoir qu'il partageait avec cet individu mystérieux dont il avait hâte d'apprendre l'histoire… Et peut-être même plus…

_Salazar Serpentard._

_

* * *

_


End file.
